This project concerns the biochemical and genetic studies of murein lipoprotein in E. coli. It is generally assumed that murein lipoprotein plays an important role in the maintenance of structural and functional integrity of the outer membrane of bacterial cell envelope. Work in progress includes the studies on the assembly of outer membrane proteins, the biosynthesis of the lipid moiety in lipoprotein and the elucidation of the function of lipoprotein in bacterial cell growth and division.